


Date night on Halloween

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Steo Week 2020 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Date Night, Established Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken, Lots of Cursing, M/M, Prompt - Halloween, Steo, Steo Week 2020, Stiles is a total scaredy-cat, halloween haunted house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Spooky season has begun and dates have to be exclusively spooks as well.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken
Series: Steo Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940341
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: SteoWeek 2020





	Date night on Halloween

**~**

Stiles just finished up his work at the sheriff station when his phone pinged. He looks at the notification and it was his boyfriend, Theo.

**Babe**

_Are you free tonight?_

_Yeah, just go off work._

_Get ready by 7_

Ominous, but it’s Theo, what should anyone expect.

_Sure, see you then._

_**Read** 6:32 PM _

Stiles takes his keys and heads out the station. He gets in his jeep and drives home. It’s been some time since Stiles and Theo got together and they hadn’t moved in together yet. Neither had Stiles got an apartment for himself. He was fresh out of college, still living with his old man.

“Hey pops,” he said as he stepped in to find his father cooking dinner.

“Stiles, how was work?” his dad asked.

“Nothing much happened today, including in the supernatural. It’s all mundane, but, I have a date tonight,” Stiles said, leaning against the wall as he watched his dad cook.

“On Halloween? he’s probably taking you to a horror movie,” his dad said.

“We’ll see, uh, I gotta go get ready,” Stiles said as he began climbing up the stairs.

“Don’t forget to add salt, dad!” he added, poking his head through the gaps between the banisters, remembering that his dad always forgets salt.

“Thank, Stiles,” his dad said as he reached for the salt.

Stiles scampers to his room and gets out of his tan uniform. He looks through his closet, wondering what he has to wear, so he texts his loving boyfriend.

_What do I have to wear?_

_Wear anything you want_

_Ok_   
_**Read** 6:24 PM _

Stiles takes out a dark blue button-up and a nice pair of grey jeans. He quickly takes a small shower before changing into the clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror, combing his hand through his hair.

He looks at the digital clock on the bedside table, he still has 10 minutes before Theo comes to pick him up, so he heads downstairs. His father had finished cooking and he was sitting down to eat what he had cooked.

“Ever since you retired, you began cooking classes and actually eating healthy for once, what did you cook today?” Stiles asks sitting in front of his dad.

“Just plain ol’ stew,” His dad said.

“Oh, well it looks delicious,” Stiles said, noticing that the vegetables were slightly charred, but his dad was enjoying what he cooked.

Someone knocks at the front door, someone meaning Theo. Stiles strides up to the door and opens it.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted.

“Hi babe, c’mon, we don’t want to be late,” Theo said, pecking Stiles on the lips.

Stiles grins and he follows Theo to his car. Stiles excitedly sat in the passenger seat, while Theo drove them to who knows where. They pull up in front of a black warehouse, with people lining up in front.

“A haunted house, alright, don’t expect me to scream and jump into your arms, though,” Stiles said as Theo parked the car.

Theo smirks, remembering how Stiles says that he isn’t scared, but would end up throwing popcorn everywhere at the slightest jumpscare when they watched a horror movie.

They go up to the line and when they reach the counter, Theo pays for both of them and the attendee gives them two wristbands that they’d have to wear during the whole experience. As they inched closer to the haunted house, Stiles' heart raced and Theo heard it loud and clear.

He softly squeezes Stiles’ hand and looks at him, “you’re totally scared and excited.”

Stiles nods, “no, I’m not scared and yes, I’m excited, very excited, thrilled, pumped.”

“Scaredy cat,” Theo teased.

“I’m not a scaredy-cat,” Stiles protested.

Just as he said that one of the haunted house scarers came up to them from behind, scaring Stiles, just by standing behind him.

“Holy shit!” Stiles screamed, making Theo snicker.

Tonight was going to be the death of Stiles’ throat, he could feel it. The attendees let them in and they slowly walk through the dark hallways.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Stiles panted as they walked through a hallway with paintings hanging on the walls.

One of the paintings slid and a nun lunged out to them, albeit bloody and bruised, with a sharpened cross. Stiles physically jumped back while Theo got startled. Stiles hung on to Theo’s arms, hiding behind him as they walked into a room.

His heart raced as he got scared by people coming out of doors and windows and even a mannequin he thought was just a fake decoy turned out to be real.

“Fuck you!” Stiles screamed as it lunged toward Stiles.

As Stiles tried to regain himself to move forward, the mannequin lunges at him again, scaring Theo.

“No! You do it once, not twice!” Theo shouted as he moved with Stiles into a hallway.

Doors open and zombies lunge out, left and right, scaring Stiles and Theo. One of the scarers wore a pig mask and scared Stiles by running after him with a chainsaw. Stiles holding on to Theo begins running and he trips on the floor.

“Don’t kill me, kill Theo instead!” Stiles screams at the ‘pig-man’.

“What?!” Theo said, confused.

Stiles crawls down the rest of the hallway until the pig-man stopped following them, they walk into a musty room, filled with leaves, and during the whole time, Stiles cowered behind Theo at every jumpscare.

“I’ll protect you, Theo, I’ll protect you,” Stiles said as he walked behind Theo, hugging him from behind.

Two men crawl to them with decoy knives in their hands and Stiles pushes himself against the wall, gripping tightly on Theo’s t-shirt as he uses Theo to block them. While Theo tries to push them away by swishing his arms around himself.

After they disappear, Stiles and Theo continue on down the room and enters a dark hallway.

“My throat is hoarse, I am blind as fuck right now, come at me motherfuckers!” Stiles said, feeling around the walls as he walks down the dark hallway.

Stiles looks at Theo and gets startled at Theo’s golden eyes, “AAH! Fuck, sorry!” he said as he accidentally yelled right at Theo’s face.

“Sir, no night vision please,” an attendee at a corner said to Theo.

“You, my man, are not scary, thank you,” Stiles said to the attendee.

Theo rolls his eyes before going back to normal vision, and now he saw what Stiles say.

“How is this scary? It’s all dark,” He said, and just as he says so, the pig-man comes up and scares them again with his chainsaw.

“Shit! Run, Theo, RUUNN!!” Stiles screams as he runs down the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a circus setting, fake clowns and animals, covered in blood. Stiles and Theo were clinging onto each other, as they slowly walked through the claustrophobic space between the clowns and decoy animals. To Theo’s right, a clown moves, pushing Stiles into the hands of a decoy mannequin, who Stiles clings on to.

“You’re not Theo!” Stiles screams and runs back to Theo, “we don’t split up in these kinds of situations!”

“You left me!” Theo said.

“No, you ran away!” Stiles said.

Their quarrel was cut short with another unexpected jumpscare by the pig-man. Stiles falls backward and as he does, he brings Theo down with him.

“What is up with the motherfucking pig?!” Theo shouts.

Stiles and Theo get up and walk out of the circus room while getting jump scared by 3 clowns.

The last hallway down, they get jump scared by a very dehydrated looking woman zombie.

“Get me out of this hellhole!” Stiles said as he jumped onto Theo.

Another scarer comes at them, slower than usual but enough to make Stiles back against the wall, “ha, you came slow, that’s good, A+ for you!” he said, chuckling out of fear.

As they walk out of the haunted house, Stiles takes a sigh of relief, feeling the cold October air hit his face. Theo wipes the sweat off his face and hugs Stiles.

“Finally, it’s don- AAAH!”Stiles was saying and the pig-man once again crawled up behind him.

“Peppa motherfucking pig, amirite?” Theo said to Stiles, as he pants from the scare.

“I think I peed my pants a little,” Stiles managed to say through his deep breaths.

Theo chuckles and they walk along to the exit where if they’d like, they can take pictures with other attendees wearing the same costumes like the ones inside, of course, Stiles and Theo got a picture with pig-man.

They drove home and Stiles was still shaken by the haunted house, his ears slightly ringing.

“So, scaredy-cat, want me to sleep with you tonight?” Theo asked.

“First of all, it was not scary at all, and yes please,” Stiles said.

As Theo rolls up the driveway, he stares at Stiles with the look that says ‘liar’.

“Fine, it was hella scary, especially the pig,” Stiles said as Theo turns the car engine off.

They walk to Stiles’ room where both of them change into their nightwear which is just boxers, and they crawl into bed.

Stiles was exhausted and comfortable in Theo’s arms. Theo’s warm body was very needed on a cold October night like tonight. Theo seemed to fall almost asleep before Stiles, so he decided to prank him.

“Boo!” Stiles whispered into Theo’s ear.

Theo jolted a little before realizing that he was fine, “was that to get me back for taking you to a haunted house?”

“Maybe?” Stiles said as he snuggled himself into Theo’s arms.

“Ok,” Theo said.

He pressed a small kiss on Stiles’ forehead and held the boy close as he fell into slumber.

**~**


End file.
